Ghostly Secrets
by TheAwesomeTwins
Summary: Upon the arrival of Vlad's daughter, strange things begin happening in Amity Park: a new ghost who controls minds among them. But... are her reasons good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Danny Phantom. No PP.

* * *

Isabel: Now, as you may have noticed, I said 'we'.

Jordan: That's because we're twins writing for the same pen name.

Isabel: And we're colaborating for this story. Admit it: you love it when Vlad has kids.

Jordan: (slaps Izzy on the back of the head) Just review please.

Isabel: Don't call me Izzy!

Jordan: But it annoys you, so I must.

Isabel: Okay, Jor-Jor.

Jordan: Why you little-

* * *

I remember Addison West. She had a bit of a Cinderella story life. I met her at a dinner where she was the waitress. Not _a_ waitress. _The _waitress. For the entire restaurant that her step-mother ran. So yep, Cinderella story indeed. I accidentally dumped a plate of seafood on her, and while everyone else laughed, I helped her clean up. Her step-mother gave her hell for letting me help, but we didn't care. We were in love. Love at first sight, ridiculous as it sounds. Then, one day, she just stopped coming by. I talked to her step-mother, and she said that Addison ran away. Not that I could blame her. Meredith was still making her work off her 'debt' of letting her live with her for eighteen years and college, even though she was twenty-nine by that time. I thought that would be the last time I saw her. Little did I know what she would leave me with...

I sighed in irritation as the doorbell rang. I set down the morning paper and warily approached the door. If this was Daniel with another prank...

I opened the door, which revealed a girl with long, straight, slightly-wavy black hair and dark blue eyes. Judging by her clothes she was a dancer, but not ballet or tap or anything. More like modern dancing like you would see in those _horrid _Step Up movies. "How many times do I have to tell you kids: no. Free. Cheese. Samples!"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then began digging around in her backpack. I rolled my eyes and began to close the door, but she said, "Wait!" She put her foot in the door to stop it, and with the strength I had from my ghost power, the hiss of pain was no surprise. She would more than likely have a bruised foot. She opened the door again, her foot preventing me from being able to close it. She handed me a sheet of paper, a hopeful, almost shocked, look in her eyes.

I slowly read the paper, and my eyes widened in shock. "Birth certificate of Jenika Elizabeth Masters. Mother: Addison West. Father: Vlad Masters..." The date of her birth fit the bill. "Come inside," I ordered calmly, placing a hand on her back and leading her inside. "Um... uh... s-sit anywhere you like. Do you want something to drink? Water, soda...?"

"Uh... black coffee would be nice," she stated. She was as nervous as I was. I went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee, making a cup for myself as well.

When I re-entered the room, I asked, "Do you have anything else?"

She shook her head. "This is my only bag," she explained. She accepted the coffee and took a small sip. "When Mom died, you were all I had. That or go back to a foster home where they treat me like I'm nothing." Ah, that would explain the grungy clothes. I could fix that in no time.

"Addie is..." I was in shock. Jenika nodded in reply.

"Uh... people call me Mika or Nikki," Jenika explained. "You can call me one of those if you want."

"Erm... uh... I-I can have one of my maids prepare a room for you at once," I said. "Why... why didn't Addison tell me about you?"

Jenika shrugged. "She never talked about it." We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of us quite knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Danny's POV

"DIVE!" Sam yelled at me as a ghost flew at me. I flew straight down, then back up again to face my new opponent: a girl wearing a black bodysuit and a dark, dark purple cloak with a lighter purple butterfly clasp at the neck. The hood covered her face excellently, making it difficult for me to see her face, though I could see some black hair tied back in a bun.

"Who are you?" I demanded as she stopped.

"The name's Nikki," the girl replied, refusing to let me see her face. "And you are?"

She seemed benevolent enough, so I replied, "Danny Phantom. I haven't seen you around before. You new to the Ghost Zone?"

"Somewhat," the girl replied. "It's been about five years."

"That sucks," I replied. "I only died two years ago. Hey, maybe you could teach me something."

"Like this? You _will _tell your parents your secret."

"What?" I asked, confused. Then, I completely spaced out.

* * *

"Daniel James Fenton, how could you not tell us this!" my mom demanded.

"Huh?" I asked, highly confused. "T-tell you what?" I had a pulsating headache all of a sudden as well. The last thing I remembered was flying over Amity Park and Sam... saying... something.

"What do you mean 'what'?" my dad replied. "How could you not tell us you were Danny Phantom?"

I paled suddenly. "I-I told you... _what_?" I placed my head in my hands, trying to keep the room from spinning.

"Danny..." my mom stated, seeing my confusion. "Did you mean to tell us this?"

"No," I replied truthfully. "You would've dissected me 'molocule by molocule'." They both looked quite guilty after that.

"Danny, you _just _walked into the room and said, 'Hey, Mom, Dad, guess what? I'm Danny Phantom.' And then this light appeared around your waist, and then... you really were Danny Phantom," my dad explained. "When you... transformed back, or whatever, you started acting weird."

"Oh my gosh," I grumbled in realization. "That evil little witch."

"What?" my mom asked in confusion.

"Th-there was some ghost or something," I explained. "She seemed benevolent, so I started talking to her, and then, next thing I know, I was here, and you two were yelling at me."

"Is it possible that this ghost woman-" my dad began.

"-girl," I corrected. "She wasn't any older than me."

"-girl," my dad continued, "has the power of hypnosis. Danny, if she can control you, then you could do even more harm to the city than you're doing already."

"I'm not doing any harm!" I corrected him. "The mayor was overshadowed by a ghost and had me in a headlock, I stole stuff because I was being hypnotized, and if you can come up with any other 'bad' stuff that I've done, I will correct you and tell you what really happened."

My dad let the subject drop. "Anyway, what did this girl look like?"

"I don't know; I couldn't see her face," I explained. "But... she did have black hair. I think. And... she was wearing this deep purple hooded cape."

"Hmm..." Mom said contemplatively. She headed down to the lab, Dad and me confusedly following. She looked up hers and Dad's ghost files (which reminded me, I needed to update my own) and typed in under keywords 'black hair' and 'purple cape'.

"I've never seen this ghost before; what makes you think she'd be in the ghost files?" I asked.

"About a month after the Ghost Portal started up," Dad explained, "we sent a probe into the Ghost Zone to detect and identify any ghosts. Then it goes around collecting information about ghosts from other ghosts... Most of them aren't really willing to talk to it."

"Aha!" Mom proclaimed. "Name: Nikki. Hair color: Black. Eye color: Unknown. Powers: Unknown. Traditional outfit: Black bodysuit and purple hooded cape. Gender: Female. Power strength: Unknown. Ghostly relatives: None to speak of. Other notes: Only time seen, a ghost is bowing to her before walking away."

"Can you identifiy who the ghost that bowed to her is?" I asked.

"Uh... Name: Nocturne. Hair color: None. Eye color: Red. Powers: Cause sleep and steal dreams. Traditional outfit: None. A blob of swirling space. Gender: Male. Power strength: High. Ghostly relatives: Undergrowth and Vortex. Other notes: Once attacked the town and pulled everyone to sleep," my mom responded. "Well, if she has high-power ghosts bowing to her, she must be pretty darn powerful. You need to keep an eye out for her."

A thought popped into my head. "Plasmius," I grumbled angrily. Without another word, I transformed into my ghost half and found myself angrily flying across town to the Mayor's Mansion. I kicked at the door, just hard enough to break in, before transforming back to Danny Fenton.

"Ha, ha, ha... Daniel," Vlad said. He was watching the spy cam he had on the lab in my house. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. I've got to say, I'm surprised that your parents took it so well. And I assure you, I have no idea who this mystery girl is, though I think I'd like to have her as an ally. What was her name, again? I missed it."

"Like I'd tell you," I growled. "I know you have something to do with this, and when I find proof, you're going down."

"Ahh!" I turned my head in surprise at the sound of the scream.

"Well?" Vlad asked. "Go be a hero, or whatever."

I glared at him a moment more before transforming and running into the kitchen. When I got there, I saw a girl holding her scalded hand and letting out a long line of words I'd rather not repeat. She had long black hair tied into a braid that reached almost all the way down her back. Her eye color matched Vlad's, though they were softer and lacked the future-dictator essence in them. She looked over to me and gave me a strange look before asking, "Who are you and what are you doing in my father's house?"

_Father?_ "I'm... I'm Danny Phantom," I explained. "I heard you scream... Vlad's your father?"

"Yes," she replied simply, forgetting the pain in her hand momentarily.

"Erm... uh... come on, we need to run your hand under some cold water," I ordered. As I turned the water to cold, I asked her, "So... are you... like... Vlad?"

"You mean part ghost?" I immediately took note to the fact that she said 'part' and not 'half'. "Yes, I am as well. I hope you don't mind my asking, but, are you?"

"How did you..." She shrugged before I could finish, but I could sense something... off. I made a quick mental note to ask Nikki if she was part ghost if and when I saw her again.

"I'm Jenika, but you can call me Mika," she stated.

"Nice to meet you, Mika," I said, shaking her good hand. _At least I hope that meeting you is 'nice'. If not, I will take you down._

"I should have told you, one of my powers is mind reading." I winced at that statement.

* * *

Jordan: Yay! Okay, I wound up writing the entire second half of this chapter because Izzy is too busy stressing about school starting tomorrow. Oh, and just so we're clear, Jenika is Nikki. That's not supposed to be a mystery. School starts for Casper in the next chapter, so you'll want to read that! ...If we aren't up to our necks in homework. We'll do our best; please review.


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own Danny Phantom. No PP.

* * *

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Tucker asked almost immediately.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, do you have to ask that?" I snapped angrily.

"Bad fist encounters?" Sam asked.

"Try catastrophic," I corrected. "She's Vlad's freaking _daughter_."

"Ouch," Sam and Tucker chorused.

Tucker took another glance at her. "Yeah, I can see the family resembelance," he stated. "The whole princess-thing is kind of weird, though." I found myself looking at her again, and realized that she was, in a way, wearing a modern take on a dress that Sleeping Beauty would wear. It was a mid-calf length dress with short sleeves making it look a bit like a 'fancy sundress' as Tucker put it. Her hair was down, but behind her shoulders, and she was wearing a golden headband that looked like a tiara if you saw it in the right light. Her shoes consisted of pale pink ballet flats.

"Well, at least there's no way that Sam will decide she needs more girl friends and befriend Mika," I said.

"Interesting name," Sam brought up.

"Short for Jenika," I stated, really not wanting to talk about the spawn of my arch enemy.

Taking the hint, Sam said, "I heard Lancer's giving a pop quiz today."

"Yay," I replied sarcastically, though Tucker was still staring at Mika. "Tucker!"

"What?" he asked. "She's hot, therefore you can't blame me." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the back of the head. I glanced over to Mika briefly and saw her talking to Paulina and Star, most likely about hair or something ridiculous like that. We walked off to class (thankfully, not Mr. Lancer's class) and took our seats. It was one of those blow-off electives that you can count on nearly every high school student at Casper to take, for there was never any homework, the lesson plans were paper-thin, and the tests were pretty much 'Just shut up for fifty minutes. If you can do that, you get a 100'. What class was it, you ask? Home Ec.* Upon my arrival, I groaned. I saw Mika sitting at a table with Paulina, Star, Dash, and Kwan.

"Can I ever get away from her?" I asked rhetorically.

"Danny, it's one class in a school with a graduating class of about three hundred,"** Sam reasoned. "It's more likely than not that she'd have at least one class with you. It's not like she's in all seven of your classes _and _study hall."

"You do realize that by saying that, you jinxed him," Tucker quipped. We sat down at our regular table, and the teacher, Mrs. Duncan, began to explain that we had to bake and frost a cake for our assignment for the day. We all promptly broke into our groups, consisting of Me, Sam and Tucker in the Apple Kitchen, Dash, Kwan and Mikey (poor guy) in the Pasta Kitchen, Lester (or was it Nathan?), Valerie (once again, poor guy... er, girl), and Brianna in the Salad Kitchen, and Paulina, Star, and Mika in the Gingerbread Kitchen, which, just my luck, was right next to the Apple Kitchen. Did I mention that Mrs. Duncan named the four kitchens after her favorite foods? I'm telling you, that woman was psychotic.

All the girls in the room were forced to readjust their hair into ponytails before washing their hands, whereas Tucker and I got started, Tucker pulling out the kitchen utensils, and I getting the ingridients from the supply table. Mika arrived there shortly after me. I could only guess that she got the assignment of chef. In each group, there was a chef, an assistant chef, and a manager, who was more like a waiter/busboy. I was the chef, Tucker was the manager, and Sam was the assistant chef. From what I could gather, Mika was the chef, but I couldn't tell whether it was Star or Paulina who was the assistant chef, for Mika was working so quickly that it took both the other girls had to take on the job of the manager to keep up. Did this girl have to be perfect at _everything_? Was she in ROTC and a straight-A student as well?

"Actually, I am not in ROTC," she explained. "I don't even know what that is. As for the A-student, I have thusfar managed to get high Bs in my homeschooling."

Darn, forgot about that power. "So what all powers do you have?" I asked as she started frosting the cake, whereas I was pulling mine out of the oven. When I set it on the cooling rack, I realized I was slightly behind the schedule I was supposed to be at (then again, so were the Pasta and Salad Kitchens) so I used my ice powers to cool it down enough to frost.

She chuckled slightly. It was safe to talk, seeing as Sam and Tucker knew, and Paulina and Star had given up and were sitting at their kitchen's table, waiting to be served. "I have all the basic powers of a ghost: flying, intangibility, invisibility, ghost rays and shields. The usual. Plus I have mastered duplication, cryo and pyrokinesis, telepathy, and healing," she explained.

"Huh," I replied. "Pretty impressive. Got any other powers?"

"Nope."

Darn.

"Why?" Mika asked. "You have only showed animosity to me so far. Why would you want me to have more powers?"

"Erm... n-nothing," I replied. _A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P. Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z..._

Mika laughed slightly and continued frosting her cake. By the time class ended, most of the cakes were... utter disasters. The Pasta Kitchen didn't even get theirs out of the oven, the Salad Kitchen's was half-frosted, mine was poorly frosted, and yet, the Gingerbread Kitchen easily finished, not only eating the cake, but cleaning up as well. What the heck was that girl's secret?

* * *

Mika's POV

I let out a gasp as a wave of energy hit me. It was not exactly a wave of energy that would throw me out of my seat, but it was a mental wave. I raised my hand. "May I go to the bathroom?" I requested. About half the class snickered as teenagers would, one even making a ridiculous comment about the 'princess'. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If only they knew the truth.

My math teacher nodded, and I left the room, practically running down the hallway once I was out of view of the room. I ran down a flight of stairs to the basement and grimaced as I saw rows and rows of meat. Then, I found what I was looking for.

"Estas mia ŝultro. La doloro estas neeltenebla," the wolf-like ghost complained.

"Don't worry," I replied calmly, easily understanding the ghost. "I will help you." I saw a glowing green knife lodged into the ghost's shoulder and pulled it out. I fished a sewing kit out of my invisible pocket (and by invisible, I mean hard to see, not truly invisible) and sewed up the wound. "There you go," I smiled, and the ghost smiled back.

"Dankon," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied simply. "Now go back to the Ghost Zone. You'll be fine."

* * *

Ta-da! Chaper 2 is done!

We realized that a lot of OC stories have Danny immediately being friends with the other halfa, despite Vlad being his/her father. Now, Danny's a bit stubborn and not very open-minded, so I figured that he would not like Mika _because _she's Vlad's daughter. His views of Mika being a "princess" are supposed to be semi-true because of the way she's used to dressing and how Vlad has allowed her to dress due to his lavish lifestyle. In other words, Vlad spoils his daughter like most fathers do, but that does not necessarily mean that she's _spoiled_.

*We've both taken home ec and know that it's not always just easy, but it's Danny's POV, and his ideas about the class.

** In one episode, Danny said that there were about 150 girls in the grade. Jordan and I just doubled it to get a class of three hundered.


End file.
